Ask the Bros
by Yoshi with a Mustache
Summary: This is a show were you can ask Mario, Luigi, Peach, Rosalina, Yoshi, Daisy, and Mr.L questions about anything you want from what's their favorite food to their personal life. They'll answer anything.
1. The Call

Hey this is a new story. Another asking story. And if your wondering why I'm using these characters I'm using them because they are my favorite characters ever! Don't judge me. NOTE: ALL CHARACTER ARE HUMAN! So yes Yoshi is human.

Characters: Mario, Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, Mr.L

Guest Star: No One

XXXX

"WHAT?! No frickin' way!" Mario stammered into the phone

"Seriously?! I'll go tell them," Mario confirmed to the person over the phone

"Next Thursday? 'Kay," Mario hung up his iPhone and did a joy dance

"What are so happy about?" Luigi asked while looking at his twin from the couch

"We. Just. Got. Our. Own. Show!" Mario said each word like it was going to hurt him

"Really?!" Luigi beamed

"Yup Peach, Rosie, Yoshi, Daisy and Mr.L get the show too," Mario explained

"Cool... Lets call them,

XXXX

Thursday

XXXX

BEFORE SHOW

"So is this seriously happening? This can't be happening?" Peach squealed with excitement

"I think it is," Daisy cooed

"Get away from me," Rosalina brushed the stylist off that was doing her hair. She had on a long sleeved blue shirt on with a vest over top and skinny jeans on too. She had on heavy eyeliner and her hair was straightened to perfection.

The seven were sitting back stage getting g their hair and makeup done. Rosalina, Luigi, Yoshi, and Mr.L were just sitting there while Peach, Daisy and Mario were basking in their glory.

"Good god you three. Peach you look fabulous like always. Daisy, amazing. Mari-," Yoshi stopped complimenting when he saw Mario.

"What's wrong?" he studied himself in the mirror. He had his hair gelled up and he had himself covered in foundation.

"Umm..." Everyone looked at him with suspicion.

"Hmm not enough foundation," he said to himself

"No that's enough crap on your face," Rosalina led him away from the mirror

"Your on in five," the stage hand named Emi walked in

The seven looked at the set. There was a satin curtain and a long white couch with a long glass table in front of the couch. The crowd was talking amount themselves when a loud announcement came on.

"Okay when the announcer introduces you, you guys walk on," Emi explained in a whisper

"Pllleeeaaasssee Welllllcommmee, the gang into ASK the BROS!" The announcer stretched each word as the crowd went wild

"now," Emi commanded

The seven walked on smiling and waving to the crowd who were literally screaming with delight.

"Hey everybody. This is Ask the Bros. This show you can ask me,Luigi, Peach, Daisy, Rosalina, Yoshi, or Mr.L questions," Mario announced

"Yes, and every week there will be a guest star. We will announce who the guest is on the episode before so you can write them questions," Peach agreed

"Now are there any questions from the audience for the first episode?" Rosalina asked

"Yes. Luigi are you gay?" The audience member blurted out

"WHAT?! Security!" Luigi commanded while several buff toads ran out and carried the screaming audience member away which happened to be Worio.

"Okay any other questions?" Daisy asked trying to stay on topic

"Yo Yoshi? What's with the green hair and nose studs? Are you trying to be gangster or somethin'?" Another member asked

"To answer your question WALUIGI. Why not. I died and spike my hair lime green because I donno. I like green and I got a nose stud because YOLO!" Yoshi matter of factly answered

"Fag," Waluigi Insulted (AN: there will be swearing on the show)

Security continued to pull Waluigi out of the studio too.

"Well that's all the time we have for now but of you want us to answer your questions leave a review. You see that big box down there? Type your review in it so we can answer your questions," Mr.L commanded

XXXXXX

So that's the end of chapter one. Yes Yoshi is a human. And THEY ARE TEENAGERS! So ask them about their highschool life and crap. And for those of you who hate YOLO spam me all you want and for those of you who live under a rock YOLO means you only live once.

XXXX


	2. Oohs and Ahhs

Episode two: Oohs and Ahhs

Seating order: from left to right: Mario, Peach, Luigi, Rosalina, Daisy, Yoshi, Mr.L (Lucas as I like to call him).

"WELCOME BACK TO...ASK THE BROS!" A loud voice boomed.

The studio audience went crazy as Mario, Luigi, Rosalina, Daisy, Peach, Yoshi, and Mr.L (aka Lucas) walked out. They all sat down on the white satin couch.

"Welcome back everybody," Mario greeted.

"We would like to thank all the veiwers for sending us questions," Peach smiled.

Rosalina gave an are you sure expression to Peach. "Peach I'm not so sure your gonna be thankin' them once this is done. But nonetheless we still have to answer them,"

"The first question is from Rosalinaluma12 she asks. "Ask Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi who they are dating,"

"Well I'm dating Daisy," Luigi stated.

"I'm dating Peachy," Mario nicknamed.

"I'm daring Birdo.

"Ok the next question is from 'yoshi is da best'" Mario read the letter, "Luigi, Would you rather have sex with Rosalina or Peach?"

"What the Fu-n," Luigi stopped himself from swearing before sinking down in his seat.

"Well?" Rosalina, Peach and Daisy looked at him with an irked expression.

Luigi turned a bright pink. He mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that?" Mario smirked.

Luigi blushed even harder.

"Say it out loud! Say it out loud!" The audience chanted.

"Rosalina," Luigi mumbled alittle bit louder.

"It ROSALINA folks!" Mario announced. "That's my bro,"

Luigi blushed even harder. Daisy just turned her back and hmphed. Rosalina give a weak smile. "That's sweet and also alittle bit disturbing as well,"

"Okay moving on," Yoshi tried to break the subject for obvious reasons. "The next question is from 'Amazing-Thalia-Grace. Luigi, what's it like having an amazing alter ego?"

Luigi gave an confused expression. "Huh? I don't have an alter ego. Unless your talking about when I'm practicing my gymnastics, then I might get alittle bit intense," Luigi explained.

The audience oohed at the gymnastic part. Luigi stood up. "Hey! Gymnastics are good for you! Plus half of you can't even do a summersault!" Luigi explained. "And I bet you guys all want this," Luigi lifted up his shirt and revealed a six pack. The audience ahhed. "My point exactly,"

"Okaaayyy them," Yoshi looked akward. "The next question from the 'Amazing-Thailia-Grace is for Mario,"

"Ooh yay!" Mario squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Mario, are you and Peach dating?" Yoshi read the question.

"Of course we are! I mean why wouldn't we be. We've been dating since sophomore year at school," Mario smiled with pride.

Peach gave Mario a quick peck on the cheek causing him to blush.

"Ugh. The next question is from NoneKnowme," Rosalina read. "Luigi are you like emo or something?"

"Hey! Just because I went through a depressed stage doesn't mean I'm emo. And if Worio or Waluigi told you I was then they're wrong to!" Luigi eyed the audience.

"Yes you are!" An audience member yelled. It was Worio.

"Security!" Mario yelled. "Man security is getting a run form their money," Mario smirked causing the audience to chuckle.

"The next question is from 'Brooke13'. Lucas-" Mario got cut off mid sentence.

"Okay, okay!" Mario put his hands over his head in defense. "Okay, dumbass do you like Daisy?"

"Of course I like Daisy! Why wouldn't I. She funny and athletic. But I've never had feeling for her. She more like a little sister to me," Lucas/Mr.L explained.

Daisy's shoulders slouched a little and her face looked hurt.

"Daisy'sDaisy asks, Are Luigi and Daisy dating?" Peach read the question out.

"Not for long," Daisy hissed at Luigi.

"Moving on then. 'Star333' asks Rosalina, have you ever had sex before?" Peach read the question.

"Yeesh! What's with all these questions about sex? Anyway yes I've had sex before. BUT I'm not telling you who with. I'm only telling you that he was pretty good," The highschool senior proudly stated.

"Star333 also asked me a question. Peach are you a slut?" Peach read the question. "What kind of question is that?! Do you have something against me or something?!"

"Calm down baby," Mario calmed.

"I'm sorry it's just so hard sometimes," Peach sobbed. "And I'll be happy to let you know that I'm still a virgin,"

"Peach that's not really true," Mario whispered to Peach.

"Well they don't need to know that!" Peach hissed.

Luigi took the little sheet of paper out of Peach's hands and read the last question. "The last question for the night is for all of us. How many exes do you all have?" Luigi said.

"Well lets see," Mario started counting on his fingers. "A lot!"

"Mario Pauline is your only ex," Luigi looked at Mario.

"Ok fine. One," Mario looked sad.

"I've had about five," Peach sniffled.

"Five?!" Mario looked confused.

"Yah. I hate to say it but I dated Bowser back in seventh grade for about five Minuets. And I dated Luigi back in ninth grade. There was Gene and Hebert and Toadbert begged me to go with him to Chuckecheeses a while back. In not sure if that counted as a date or not?" Peach explained.

"WAIT! You dated Bowser?! And my brother?" Mario looked awe stricken. "And that dweeb Toadbert?!"

(Toadbert got up from his seat. He looked hurt. He ran out of the room crying.)

"Well I dated Bowser because he was the new kid and looked so innocent. I dated Luigi back because there was a dance that week and you were away on a baseball tournament," Peach gave Mario big puppy eyes.

"Oh how can I stay mad at you?" Mario gushed giving Peach a kiss.

"Ugh Family show here!" Daisy shouted.

"Well I've had quite a few exes. I'm not really sure how many. But there's been enough," Rosalina said.

"I've had one. I can't believe I actually dated Waluigi in the eighth grade," Daisy looked disgusted.

"Hey. I thought you loved me!" Waluigi cried from the audience.

"And when did that thought come to mind. After I dumped you the second week in?" Daisy spat.

Security came and pulled Waluigi out of the audience.

"Well me and Birdo have been off and on and she's the only girl I've ever dated since fifth grade," Yoshi smiled with pride.

"And me. Well I've so many I can't imagine the list!" Lucas/Mr.L went into ladies mode.

"Well folks that's all the time we have for today. But join us next time in ask the bros!" Daisy closed.

"WAIT! I do have one question for you guys though. I'm buying Peach a necklace What type do you think I should buy her? A diamond. A green emerald or blue topaz?" Mario asked

"Hey I've been with you since birth. Where my necklace Hugh. Where is it?" Luigi got on top of Mario and playfully beat him up.

"Awe what's the occasion?" Peach gushed trying to get Luigi off Mario.

"It's our three year six month anniversary in a few days," Mario looked proud.

"Hey I've been with you since birth! Where's my necklace mother fluffer?! Where is it huh?" Luigi playfully beat up his brother.

"I think your the girl in the relationship here Mario," Rosalina teased through a giggle.

"Hey! You big meany heads," Mario pouted.

"The guest next week will be Worio so dot forget to ask him questions!" Peach reminded.

"That's all folks!" Yoshi closed.

"And we're clear!" A camera man shouted.

"Whoo!" They all cheered while going backstage.

BACKSTAGE

"When do you they'll be done?" Rosalina sighed.

"I dunno. It's been twenty minuets," Mario said looking at his watch.

Luigi and Daisy were currently in Luigi's dressing room bickering. Finally Daisy came storming out of the room. Peach ran off to comfort her friend. While the rest went in to see Luigi.

Luigi was sitting on an attoman.

"What happened?" Mario questioned.

"She dumped me," Luigi sighed.

"Well that's to bad bro," Mario comforted.

EOC

Sorry. I had no idea how to end this chapter. Lol


	3. Lucky Lady

"WELCOME BACK TO ASK THE BROS!"

The group walked onto the stage. All waving and smiling. They all had on graphic tee shirts on. They group sat down on the white sofa. Worio sat down on the white chair next to the sofa. The seating order from right to left, Worio, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Daisy, Luigi, Yoshi, Mr. L.

"Hey Ya'll! Thanks for watching Ask the Bros! We'd like to thank all of our viewers who sent us letters. Speaking of, samusaran101 asks us,

samusaran101

Lol! I luv this story!

Daisy: Are you a tomboy?

Peach: Why does Bowser kidnap you and u do nothing!?

Rosalina: Where do u get ur Lumas? Can i have 1?"

Daisy smiled after announcing the question. "Well I wouldn't call myself a tomboy. I do enjoy sports, but I'm more of a Southren Belle, as Rosie and Peach like to call me."

"Well Bowser has only tried to kidnap me once before, but Mario stopped him. Plus we're all only eighteen, so I hope he doesn't kidnap me more in the future." Peach got quieter towards the end, she looked nervous and uneasy.

"Oh! Well my Luma's, they,... uhh I'm not really sure where they come from. They kinda just show up. But if you want one my email address is Thisisnotanadress ." Rosalina gave a sarcastic smile revealing blue braces.

Mario now had the paper. "Our next question is,

Amazing-Thalia-Grace

b-b-b-but! Mr.L is Luigi's Alter Ego! WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TO?!

Does that count as a question?"

Luigi and Mr. L/Lucas give each other looks of disgust and envy.

(Fun Fact: I opt them as two different characters.)

"Yah I prefer being separate from one another." Luigi explained.

"Ditto." Lucas nodded in agreement. "Moving on, the next question is,

NoneKnowme

So Luigi, now who will you date?

:-P:-P:-P:-P:-P"

"Me? I don't know. I'm done with women for awhile." Luigi explained. He Streched out on the couch. "The next question is for Wario,

Guest

Great job. Here are some questions for Wario. 1. Why do you hate Mario? 2. Why are you obessed with treasure? 3. Would you raid Bower's and Peach's castles for their treasure? 4. Do you and Waluigi fight a lot? 5. How did you meet Mario? Keep on writing!"

Worio gave a crooked smile. He had on a yellow t-shirt that said, "I always regret leaving my phone on silent when I can't find it."

"Well to answer your question, I don't really hate Mario, sometimes my cousin gets on my nerve but we always get along. Why am I obsessed with treasure? I don't know, and I wouldn't raid Peach's or Bowser's castles because I have some morals. I get straight A's and I don't need people gettin' any ideas." Worio explained.

"You get straight A's?" Mario asked in envy. Rosalina and Yoshi had the same looks on their faces, because they weren't on the honors roll. It wasn't because they weren't smart, it was because they often skipped school.

"Yes I am on the honours roll. And to answer your question number four, I think. Anyways me and my brother do fight. Only when he is doing unthinkable things to girls in his room, when we're playing video games, and when he puts the wrong flavoring on my popcorn." Wario explained.

"Hey!" Someone yelled from the audience. "You told me to put dill pickle flavoring on it!"

"Shut up Waluigi!" Worio yelled.

"Our final question for the day is,

rosalinaluma12

Hi! Thanks sooo much for putting my question in this chapter! Has Worio ever dated anyone?"

"Actually I'm engaged." Worio explained, showing a gold ring on his hand.

"Ooh. Worio, who's the lucky lady?" Luigi teased.

"Mona." Worio said.

"Speaking of, Mona will be next week's guest. But you can still ask Worio questions." Lucas butted in.

"THAT'S ALL FOLKS. SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON ASK THE BROS!" The voice said. The gang smiled and waved before walking off the stage.

EOC

Next Week's Guest: Worio, Mona

Next Week's Question Theme: Love Life


End file.
